TG and AT: Engage in the sickest of fires
by QuantumDae
Summary: Some freaking epic rhymes spun by the best rap artists in paradox space, Tavros and Dave. Tavros seems uncharacteristically verbose while Dave is p much Dave. Who won this battle...? Please enlighten us in a review with an A-B rhyme scheme ;D ((M for language))


**This happened on MSPARP while Nepeta got super high on catnip, climbed on Terezi's head, and began screeching, clawing, sleeping, etc. Also she was spouting some knowledgeable things like cats are actually a liquid.**  
**Unf, these fires where so amazing**  
**I was Tavros~!**

**Terezi was supposed to be our judge, but she disappeared before it was over :/ Tavros (I) totes won. So sick.**

**Shoutout to my Davey~! ILY BBY!**

AT: eXCUSE ME WHILE i START THE FLAMES, aS YOU HAVE CHOSE TO PART WAYS WITH THE START OF THE GAME,  
AT: aND i, tHE KNAVE, tHROW DARTS WITH SICKENED AIM AT THE THROAT OF FAME YOU CHOSE NOT TO CLAIM,  
AT: bUT IT HAPPENS THAT EXACTLY AS THE NEEDLES CONTACTED, tHE LAME ASSASSIN STEALS AWAY THE GOLDEN SHAFT  
AT: aLL SINCE THE RETRACTED, (sHADES MASKIN'), dAVE COULDN'T FOLLOW UP WITH HIS LAME, 'COOL-KID' CLAIMS

TG: its funny how you think youre fucking cute, fuck you man have you seen me im a brute  
TG: photographs dont need to tell me youre lame, not gonna lie its those horns id blame  
TG: im dave fucking strider bitch dont mess with me, you think youre funny switchin applejuice to pee  
TG: no youre not shut up thats stupid, leave the rhymes to the master  
TG: bitch im better than cupid,should i keep going or are you already dead, stabbed to death not even on your god tier bed

AT: aS YOU SAID, lEAVE THE RHYMES TO THE MASTER, wELL BROTHER, lET ME HAND YOU YOUR ASS BACK, cUZ BEIN DEAD AINT GOT A THING TO DO WITH MY INTENT NOR MY LASTING INFRACTIONS  
AT: tHIS LANCE IS THE LAST THING TO DANCE OVER YOUR HALF-WINGED STANZAS AS i HAND OVER THIS SERVING OF tAV-KING'S CRAZY FUCKIN' INHANCED BURNINGS  
AT: yOUR BLOOD AINT WORTH IT, yOU PRICK, tHESE RHYMES i'M WORKIN' JUST SHIT ALL OVER YOUR WORTHLESS PINT-SIZED DICK, sO GIVE THIS SICK KING A WIDE BERTH FROM NOW ON, bITCH

TG: youre just begging for it now, thisll hit you like a motherfucking plough, think you got me in a vice grip? ill show you like a fucking movie clip  
TG: this is a train wreck bro, and now youre in for an asshole doctor show, still think you can deal with it yo  
TG: hold on im too busy fightin imps, bitch i dont have time for this, im a master a pimp, im like an original time lord dont you forget it, even matt smith would fuckin regret it  
TG: i fight with swords the weapons of a pro, and you cant beat me so just get up and go. no seriously dude just get the fuck out im done with you

AT: aLRIGHT KNIGHT OF TIME, lOSER TO THE HEIR OF RHYME, cOMPARING YOUR FALSE MIGHT TO THAT OF THE RARING LORDS OF SPACETIME, ILL GIVE YOU A '8R8K', yOURE ONLY THE WEE MITE THE 'VERSE REPAIRED FROM TINY SPARES,  
AT: sO WHO FUCKING CARES? A KID LIKE YOU'S GOT GREASY HAIR AND A SLIGHTLY IMPAIRED THINK DEVICE, wHO TENDS TO STARE INSTEAD OF BITE,  
AT: yOU THINK YOU GOT SWAG,sOME UNREAL FUCKING AIR, wELL BROTHER THE SHITS UP, gROW A PAIR WINDBAG, nOT EVEN A FAG WOULD WANT TO SEE THAT BARE WRINKLY ASS, sO PAY THE FARE AND GET OFF THE FUCKING BUS ALREADY,  
AT: tHIS SHITS TOO INTENSE FOR KIDS WHO SIT AND BREATHE IN THEIR OWN PRETENSE, iTS JUST AN ACT COOLKID, eVERYONE CAN SEE IN ACTUALITY WHAT IT IS YOU TRY TO BE BUT CAN'T,

TG: well fuck me sideways arent you fuckin clever, stealing my medium man youre a hopeless endeavor  
TG: i was tryin to school you and teach you the rules, but nope its pointless youre too much of a tool  
TG: but hey its cool i dont need family,i got john by my side and hes my best bud, my g, homie g that is if youre too dumb to see it. now bitch kneel down to me  
TG: your ignorance i can feel it, page of breath, bitch dont make me laugh  
TG: the only thing youre breathing is lame fires from tap, not even tz would want a taste of your rap  
TG: man im the knight of time, i dont put up with shit, especially not yours with your little suit bit  
TG: bro, fuck green im all about red, the color of real blood because fuck i represent

AT: yOU NEED TO BRING WOMEN INTO THE FIGHT? yOUR CHIVALRY IS ASTONISHINGLY LACKING, oH RED-AS-BLOOD KNIGHT, aND IF YOU'RE THE HERO OF TIME, hOW IS THAT YOUR RHYTHM IS SLACKING WITH EACH OF YOUR RHYMES?  
AT: lETS TAKE A STEP BACK, sO YOU CAN CATCH UP: i'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, iVE GOT THE ONE-UP,  
AT: fOR SOMEONE WHO NEEDS SOME GOOD IRON BACKING, sUCH AS THE RETRACTING LAME-ASS WRIGGLER IN FRONT OF ME, yOU ACT IT OUT QUITE WELL, BUT SEE, tHESE RHYMES YOU'RE LAYING OUT DONT MEAN SHIT WHEN THE WHEEL IS TURNIN, bUT THE HAMSTERS OUT,  
AT: tIME TO END THIS, sTRIDER, mAKE IT HAPPEN

TG: dont hold your breath, cripple  
TG: : i dont need to rhyme to keep time on the tables, i have time loops and man i keep em stable,it takes real skill to do what i do, all youve made is a goddamn hole in my shoe  
TG: you keep talkin the talk but not walkin the walk, all im hearin is garbage, this is rap carnage, and in the worst of ways fool  
TG: your rhymes need work dude, otherwise youre screwed  
TG: so what, youre the page of breath, i could do better when im high off meth  
TG: youre about as threatening as a kid throwing a fit, you think youve got cool horns? well i call bullshit  
TG: i hope youll stop begging for more, the stench of your rhymes taste like 2004  
TG: so if youd like to leave, well theres the door, ill see you later, adios, toreador

AT: aS THOUGH YOU COULD EVER FORAGE FOR FAME AFTER BEING SCORED AS INSANELY AS BEFORE,

TG: only one line? i'm disappointed. as if i need a mic to burn you disjointed

AT: yOU DONT REQUIRE LONGWINDED FIRES TO BURN YOU DOWN TO BARE WIRE, IM SORRY,

**Who won guys? :D**

***ahem* tavros *ahem***


End file.
